Crossing the Border
by Sunlit-Oceans
Summary: What happens when crossing the border between life and death is the only way out? For Dean, that's the only option. HURT DEAN! CONFUSED SAM! later Dean&Jo Angst
1. Prologue

Crossing the Border

Sunlit-Oceans

(A/N: I do not own supernatural although I wish I did. Damn those avid readers. Why can't they just give the characters to me? throws brick at producer of the show.

Oh god they seen! RUN FOR UR PEANUTS!!)

(A/N: p.s. sorry for any moments in the story you do not like. Just read on!!)

Prologue

Dean and Sam stood there utterly dumb-struck, they couldn't believe what was coming out of Hendrickson's mouth.

" I've pardoned you of all your crimes, your free to go wherever you like. However, if I see you barge into my house again without some warning, I'll put them all back." He declared without much enthusiasm as he sipped on his beer.

"Hey, uh, sir, could I possibly get one of those…" Dean started, looking longingly at the beer.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hendrickson shrieked, slamming the inatimate object down with so much force that the brothers could have sworn it screamed for mercy.  


(A/N: sorry, this is random. The guy that lives across the street from me, is looking out his patio door, inside my computer window… how creepy is that?)

Charging out of the house Dean glared at the man who took away his only hope of seeing through the pain of the day. His poor throat longed for the sweet and yet bitter taste of the glistening brown liquid, to run down it, to sooth all the searing red pain inside him. Seeing Hendrickson's stubby brown hand lifting it up to his mouth, and his Adams apple move as the liquor moved down his esophagus into the very pits of his stomach, made him yearn for it more.

"Sam, we need to find a place to whole up… and a bar." Dean stated as he entered the shining, black Impala.

"Well, Jo's is in the next city…" Sam avowed, buckling his seat belt, reaching for his laptop.

"Sammy, you know I can't…"

"Yes you can Dean! You may have got off on the wrong start but its not like she hasn't forgiven you. In fact, you know she has, she told you the last time I phoned her!"

"I know," Dean sighed " I just don't know if I'm ready to face her after what happened to her mom. I mean it was kind of our falt. You know what why am I even telling you this? Its none of your business, its none of my business, URGHH! Why does everything have to be so damn complicated!" (a/n rhetorical question hense no question mark.)

"It's not, you just make it seem that way. If your not going to drive us there, then I am! Make way!"

ROROROROROROROROOROROROROROROROOROROROROROROROROOROROROROOROROROROROROROOROROROROROROORO

TBC  
sorry it was short but it's just a prologue, I promise I'll write more!  
R & R please!!


	2. Chapter One

Crossing the Border

Chapter One: The Break In

(A/N: again no flames please! I still do not own anything that is related to supernatural except my story. VIKING YELL SESSION EHEM ok well now that's over goes into corner and cries over lost moments.) (Oh hey you want to know something cool? I actually seen Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in person, when I went on a band trip last year. How sweet is that?)  
BACK TO STORY!!

Jo had been defiant to let them stay there, but eventually she gave in. Damn Sam and his little persuasive puppy dog eyes. They had been at her house for two long weeks, and neither, were too reluctant to leave. However, as much as they wanted to go, they couldn't bear to leave Jo alone. She was working nightshifts, and during the day, hunting whatever she could find. She was in a bad shape, and the brothers knew that she was best not left alone. The trouble she brought was another story.

Trouble, would be on the door step within a few hours, and it wasn't going to be pretty. It was coming for her, she didn't know it, and neither did Sam or Dean. They were just going to get in the way.

(a/n DON'T EAT ME!!)

XOXOXOXOXXOXOX late at night when Joe is at work OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

3:20 AM

Dean sat straight up in bed, looking around the modern condo they were staying in. Joe had a good sense of style, and he was well beyond greatfull for that. It was nice to be in a place that felt like home for once, instead of some shit box hotel.

'CRASH, Thud, Thud, Thud.'

Noises came from the front of the condo, that's what had woken Dean up in the first place. Well, that and the strange nightmare he had been having.

'CRASH, Thud, Thud.'

There it was again. Someone was up. Who was it? He was so curious to know. The comfort of the warm bed welcomed him back to sleep but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He couldn't stand it any longer. Feet made no sound on the carpet as Dean made his way towards the door of his room. 'I can handle this!' the thought, ' Piece of cake!'

His tired limbs protested against his movement as he snuck out of the room, bat in hand.

"Sam?" dean whispered, "Sam, what you doing out here?"

No answer.

"Sam!" he stated, raising his voice almost to his normal talking level. He had reached the dining room by this time, and was worried why his brother hadn't been answering his call. 'It was him wasn't it? He's the only one here with me! Who else could it be?'

He peered into the kitchen only to find Sam frozen in fear up against the far wall.

"Sam, what the-" he began, but was cut off as he heard a sickening crunch, and felt venomous pain streak up his side.

"Urgh…Sam." He said as blood rose up his throat threatening to spill. Dropping to his knees he gave Sam a pleading look, and swung with all his strength at the person, he was sure was standing behind him. Turning around, he seen the attacker grab the bat and swing it back at his own head.  
He seen Sam's sad, scared, worried eyes, and hi crying out.

"Get away from him! Dean!!" Sam screamed, running at him.

Then everything went black.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
TBC

Authors note:  
sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I've written stories before, but this is the first time I've actually put them on the internet for all to read. Hope you liked it anyhow, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please give me some reviews, I'd like to know how I'm doing. I'm a major supernatural fan and I'd like to know if I'm doing alright lol  
ttyl for now!!

Sunlit-Oceans


	3. Chapter Two

Crossing the Border

Chapter Two: The Struggle to Live Once Again

Sam lashed out at the man, who had attacked Dean. To no avail, the man tried to lock it. Sam struck again, kicking at his opponent's face, knocking him out. Blood dripped and streamed from the nose that had just been broken.  
Taking one look at Dean, Sam knew he was royally screwed. The hospital was fifteen minutes away, and he was positive Dean wouldn't make it with the road conditions being as they were. The roads were the shits, and anybody knows that when it's pouring rain outside, literally, you'd be slippin' and slidin' on them.

Sam looked at the clock which read 4:27. 'Good' he thought, 'just a few minutes until Jo gets back. She can help'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dean, DEAN!"

Someone was calling out to him from the darkness.

"Dean, come on you gotta wake up!"

Wait, he knew that voice. "Sam, I am awake. What are you talking about!" he shouted to the black walls surrounding him.  
Suddenly pain washed over him, and his eyes opened only to see the pained look of his own face in his brother's tear filled eyes.

"Oh God! I thought I'd lost you Dean." Sam said as he pulled Dean into a tight 'I'm never gonna let you go' type of hug.

"Hurts… Sam…my." Gasped Dean as pain wracked his body.

"Oh Sorry, I forgot." A guilty smile played across Sam's face, then disappeared at the look on Dean's.

He was clearly in a lot of pain, and Sam felt utterly helpless, because he had no way to help him at the moment.  
Abruptly, the clicking of locks was heard, and the Jo came into view, holding her wallet and keys in her right hand, and her jacket flung over her left. She was preoccupied however, between tossing her possessions in their places, and paying attention to where she was walking, that she didn't see Dean laying in the kitchen, blood slowly surrounding him with Sam kneeling over him, a worried look on his face.

It was then as Dean made a gurgling noise and coughed, that she finally looked over at them.

"Oh my God… Dean! Sam what happened" She screeched, kneeling beside Dean as well, and setting his bleeding head in her lap.

"Not sure." Sam stated, "It all happened so fast! I had a nightmare, and got up to get a glass of water, and he was there, just watching me." He pointed over to where the shattered glass was, and then to the man who was meer feet, from the trio.

"He attacked Dean, and I hit him back. Plain and simple."

"Sa…m… can you…hurry?" Dean asked, "I'm kind of bleeding… down here."

"God I'm sorry Dean! Come on Jo, get some blankets and head out, I'll carry him."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

Authors note:

Sorry about that ppls, for it being short that is. Every time i start a new chapter it's only because half of the last chapter just seemed like it couldn't join with the first half. The ending just seems like and ending if you get what i mean. It would make no sense for example, if i added the next part which starts with THE PAIN ETCHED IN...'s VOICE WAS CLEAR. It just seemed appropriate. So i'll try to update real soon. I already have half of chapter four done so i'm way ahead of this. I'll try to work on my story every day so i can be at least four chapters ahead of what i've posted. TA-ta for now. bye!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry Peeps, I'm facing major writers block right now. I've been working all summer so far, and haven't had time to update my story, or write it. I hope you aren't mad with me but I promise, that I'll work hard to update as soon as I can, and I'm going to try really hard to make my chapters longer.

Bye for now,

Sunlit Oceans.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pain etched in Dean's voice was clear as he stated once again for what might have been the hundredth time, 'no hospitals.'

Sam didn't want to disobey his brothers wishes but he also knew that him and Ho wouldn't be able to do a good enough job patching him up. The hunt that got them up in front of Hendrickson was a frightening one. That's why they didn't have the supplies to patch Dean up, they had all been hurt pretty seriously in some way or another.

"Come on Sam! Dean's losing a lot of blood over here. You need to drive faster!" yelled Jo.

"God, I'm doing the best I can! If I go any faster we'll get pulled over and... Hang on! Maybe that's just what we need!" Sam stated indignantly, his foot pressing the gas pedal down to the floor.

Like an epiphany, there was a flash of lights, and the Impala slowed to a distant roll. Dean moaned in the background as the police officer approached the car and signaled Sam to roll down the window.

"License and registration." the cop stated reaching for the information.

"Please sir, my brother's hurt can you..." Sam started.

"I know!" the officer retorted,, a sly grin on his face. "If..."

"Sam no, don't listen to him. It's not human." Dean whimpered from the backseat of the car.

Yea Sam. Don't listen to me, I'm not human." The Demon's eyes flashed black as he said this, pulling a small pistol, hardly noticeable, and pointing it at the corner of the back window. The right hand corner, right at the bottom. It looked as if someone had accidentally splashed mud on it.  
A shot rang through the air, vibrating off the inside of the car itself.

"you should have listened to your brother Sam, I doubt that you'll have to anymore though; now that he's probably beyond saving."

"Liar! Someone should slap those words right out of your mouth. How dare you say such a val and cruel thing." Sam screamed, pulling the enchanted colt Ruby gave him, out of the glove compartment.

"Sam I don't think he's lying on that one." Jo replied from the backseat.

Sam turned around and peered at the two faces. Jo's was tear streaked, and her eyes were wide with horror. Dean's however were the opposite. His face was pale and splattered with blood, and his emerald eyes were no longer bright with life, but cold and empty; glossed over with overtaking death.

"Ugh! You son-of-a-bitch!" Sam screeched. He trained the gun on the demon's heart and fired.

Red light blasted throughout it's body, shining through eery crack, and hole in the skin. The body swayed, jolted, then swayed some more; finally coming to rest on the bloody, black highway.

"Drive Sam!" Jo urged, "He doesn't have much time left!"

Houses passed in and out of view as the Impala sped down the Urban streets. It seemed to have a mind of its own, swerving around stopped cars, moving ones eve.

"Dude, your pathetic." the younger brother said to himself.

It wasn't intentional, or to make himself seem even more crazy than his reckless driving was portraying; it was just to calm himself, as he'd been sniffling silently to himself for the past ten minutes. Dean wouldn't like to see him like this when he woke up... if he woke up.

*****  
Hospital Central loomed ahead, in the gathering moonlight. Sam sighed deeply and slowly eased off the gas petal, as he pulled into the half-filled parking lot; making his way to the emergency entrance.

"Sam? You OK?" Jo asked, her voice cracking as she shifted her position, emitting a painful groan from Dean.

"Yea...No, but when Dean is, I will be." His brown eyes shifted to Dean's blood, fear streaked face, and he willed himself to look away; scared of what would run through his mind if he looked any longer.

The car swerved into a spot in front of the emergency doors. The drivers side door swung open with force and Sam's tall form appeared, running towards the nearest paramedic; gesturing madly at the car and it's passengers. The paramedics responded quickly, their bodies bursting into moving positions, grabbing their gurney and kits. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to Jo as she watched the scene unfold, her mind unable to comprehend everything. She bent down and kissed Dean's half closed lips and slowly packed out from from underneath him, her slim self collapsing into a sobbing wreck as Sam comforted her, and Dean's still unmoving form was pulled away from her loving arms.

'You better not die on me Dean, I... I love you/' Those words played over and over again in her head as Sam pulled her out of the backseat; and into the waiting room to await the final verdict.

*****  
AN: I know this has been way long over-due, but I lost it awhile back, third chapter unfinished; and just found it recently. I figured I might as well give the benefit of the doubt and at least complete it. So, last night, really late I might add; around 2 in the morning when I couldn't sleep; I did. Haha, well at least this chapter. Anyways, summer's been boring, so i've been working on my many ideas for literature, and my poems and drawing as well as beating a vid. Game that I never seemed to do... weird because i've had it so long and i've already beat the second one twice. But whatever, I hope you all are having a more interesting summer, more than just hanging out with friends and shopping and going to a movie or two occasionally. I absolutely promise to update within the weeks, even though I'll probably be working like 14 hour days. But, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!! I really want to know how I'm doing. I write lots, so my style has changed and gotten better... hopefully; or so i've noticed anyways. I will be posting up a few of my works on the forums so check them out later on! R&R please!!! Hope to reply to some of you soon!


	6. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to slow down, the world, their thoughts. It was like living in a dream stuck in slow motion. With dean's life being on the line and their constant fretting,

time just seemed agonizingly slow. Jo spent the better half of an hour sleeping, curled up on a chair, her face snuggled into Sam's shoulder. It was a hard time indeed, but

she'd suffered enough and needed the sleep which came after a full fourty-five minutes of crying. Sam flipped through magazines and had contacted Bobby to inform him

of the situation who responded by saying something along the lines of 'Damn Kids, I'm on my way to you.'

Sam was relieved however he still couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt in his chest, like somehow Dean's injuries were his fault. If only he hadn't froze in the kitchen. If

only he had acted a little faster. If only he'd seen the gunshot coming. He felt a few tears slip from his heavy eyes and travel slowly down his numbing cheeks. He brought

his hand up to wipe them away, leaving his fingers clasped along the bridge of his nose. He could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. Man did he wish he could be

back in the apartment having a beer with Dean and Jo, talking about old times. However, in the pits of his stomach he could feel a gruesome, grotesque feeling forming.

Like somehow he would never be brought back to that time, like today was the last. He just couldn't shake that feeling. Then again, his hunches had been on the wrong

end of the right spectrum many times, who's to say it wasn't in that exact same place this time as well. God he really needed some sleep. If you looked him dead in the

eyes you could see they were red and puffy, drooping from the lack of sleep. Big black bags were beginning to form as well. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes, holding in

a yawn while cast his gaze over the waiting room of the E.R. Two and a half hours, possibly more had passed since they got to the hospital. He saw a figure dressed in

scrubs walking his way, his eyes trained on him. Sam shook Jo awake.

"What? What is it?" Jo rubbed her eyes, repositioning herself in her chair. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep Sam! I wasn't a bother was I?" She exclaimed after

realizing she had fallen asleep on Sam's arm. Then she got a glimpse of the doctor.

"You must be Sam, Dean's younger brother. I'm Dr. Messier." The doctor extended his hand to shake Sam's as he rose from the chair to meet his gaze.

"Yes, sir. What's the news?" Sam insisted, getting straight to the point.

"Well, your brother is out of surgery. He sustained massive damage to his left lung which collapsed on impact of the bullet that just missed his heart. His right side was

massively injured, including his liver, kidney, as well as part of his small intestine and the underside of his diaphragm. He lost a lot of blood and barely had a pulse because

of it but we've got him fixed up and in the I.C.U. for observation. It's the head trauma we're worried about now. That blow he took to the back of the head caused some

internal bleeding which in turn put pressure on the brain. We've relieved that pressure, but there's no telling the effects of it until he wakes up. You may see him in an

hour when we've moved him from intensive care to his own room."

"O.k. thank you Dr. .For saving my brother's life."

"All in a day's work son. I'll come get you when he's been moved."

Sam turned to Jo, who in turn hugged him tight, tears beginning to fall.

"Thank god he's O.K." she sobbed. "I couldn't live without him."

"I know Jo, me neither." Sam watched the doctor make his way to the I.C.U. something just didn't feel right about this, but he was glad that Dean would be alright. They

would deal with whatever brain damage Dean had, if he had any, when the time came.

(Little did they know that this little turn of events would only bring more harm to them than good. )

"Sam!" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to face the worried one of the one and only Bobby Singer. "How the hell did this happen? What Happened? How is he? Are you two O.K.?"

"Woah! One question at a time Bobby. I'll explain everything."

(A/N: Well, it's sure been a long time since I've updated anything. I wrote this quick but I've been on fanfiction for weeks now, just haven' t been uploading. Basically I've

been reading other writers updates, so that's why this is so short. No I don't have writers block, I just happen to be graduating and facing university so it's been difficult.

Tonight, rather than studying for my social diploma that I have the day after tomorrow, I chose to update a little. Hope it's alright. At least it relieves some of the

suspense. Right?... well maybe not but HEY, wouldn't be much of a story if I had left you with none! Anyways, I'll be trying to update as fast as I can. I'm not making

promises, but hopefully it will be once a week. Hope that's not too bad for you guys. Thanks to those who have stuck with me so far. I apologize for the very very very

long wait for such a lowsy chapter.)


End file.
